Teddy and the Prince: Together Forever
by RobertaMarie
Summary: It has been about a year and a half since the prince of Denmark, Spencer, proposed to Teddy. With their wedding nearing, Teddy has to adjust to all the changes that will be happening in her life, one of them moving to another country away from her family to be living with her prince.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's family had a mix of emotions when she told them about her and the prince's engagement. They were obviously happy for her but thought she was really young for this big of a commitment which she was. She and Spencer were both twenty-two, fresh college graduates. They also thought they should have been dating for a longer time. The longest they dated was seven months and then he comes back into Teddy's life and proposes. Teddy assured her parents this would be a long engagement and she would stay in the States until then and get a job.

Teddy kept her promise to her parents about having it be a long engagement. Teddy lived in the US and would make frequent visits with her fiancé and same with Spencer coming to the States. Teddy also had a job at the local newspaper. She and Spencer didn't actually start talking about wedding plans until the king and queen suggested for it to begin. Both his parents thought it would be a good time. They have been engaged for about a year and everything was going great. Denmark warmly welcomed Teddy to the country and were happy their prince found himself a wife.

Teddy was back in Denmark to help with wedding details since they decided to get married this spring in June. She and Spencer didn't have much say when it came to the wedding since the queen wanted things specifically done and they were okay with it. It was less stress on them both.

"I really think we should go with these flowers." Teddy said. She liked an arrangement that had pink roses, white roses, and light green flowers in it. Picking out the flowers was just one of the few things the queen allowed them to do. "Spencer, what do you think?"

"I think that would be perfect." Honestly Spencer could care less about the flowers and thought it'd be best just to agree with his soon-to-be wife than to question her choice.

"Very well, madam."

The florists left and she and Spencer went up to his suite. Teddy sat on the bed and opened her laptop to her email, revealing she had some new emails from work.

"I'm just never done." She sighed as she read it.

"When are you going to quit?" Spencer asked.

"Well not anytime soon since I have an apartment I have to pay rent for and bills." Teddy replied.

"I think you should move out here and be with me. I miss you deeply when you're in the states."

"I know, me too but I promised my parents I would stay in Denver until the wedding. Once I'm out here, they won't be able to see me and neither will I with them. Why did I have to fall for a prince?" Teddy joked.

"More like the prince fell for you." Spencer smiled. "I still remember how I felt the first time I laid my eyes on you."

"And I remember how much I dislike you." Teddy smiled. "And now I love you."

Spencer smiled and gave his fiancé a kiss. "I can't wait till we're married, just four more months to go."

"It'll be here in no time." Teddy closed her laptop and placed it on the floor. She scooted closer to Spencer and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you when I leave tomorrow."

"I wish you didn't, my love."

Teddy smiled. She always gets butterflies in her stomach when she hears him call her _my love_ or just being around him for a matter of fact. She always feels warm and bubbly and happy inside when she's with the prince. That period of time when they were broken up, Teddy never felt like that. Sure, she had maybe one relationship after the prince, but it wasn't the same, she didn't have the same feeling with that guy and broke things off with him immediately. She thought she had lost the prince forever and would never find a guy she loved as she did with him. But luckily, the prince never forgot about her. He actually thought about her each day even though they lost contact with each other. When Spencer got word Teddy was graduating, he decided to go surprise her. It was a big risk because he didn't know if she was seeing someone or anything but he was and is happy he made that bold decision and luckily it didn't backfire.

* * *

><p>Teddy arrived back at her apartment and stumbled her way to her bed. She was exhausted from the flight and passed out once she reached her bed. A few hours later, she woke up and headed over to her parent's house. Once a week they have a family dinner all together. When she got there, she walked into the kitchen where her mother was cooking and gave her a hug. Surprisingly, after all these years, Bob managed to convince Amy to take cooking classes and now she can cook good food, actual good, tasting food.<p>

"Mmm… Smells good, what are you making?" Teddy asked.

"My five cheese lasagna." Amy replied.

"Mom, you're going to make me fat. You know I have a dress I need to be able to fit in."

Amy laughed. "You won't get fat. So how was your trip to Denmark?"

"It was good. I miss Spencer already though." Teddy sat down at the kitchen table. "It's just hard to leave him."

"You'll be with him soon enough again."

"I know." Teddy's phone vibrated in her hand and it was Ivy which reminded her of what Ivy is planning. "You know what Ivy is doing, mom? She is taking me and some friends to Vegas for my bachelorette party and going to have strippers. Liken really? Strippers aren't my thing."

"When is this trip to Vegas happening?" Her mother asked.

"Uh, I think three weeks but we're not just going to just Vegas. We're also going to the LA area since it's just a five hour drive or something." Teddy replied.

"Oh, fun, am I invited?"

Teddy laughed. "Oh god no, not if there is going to be strippers. I swear she only got them for her and my single friends to enjoy. I'll probably just leave when they come."

"Oh, Teddy, just have fun but not too much fun. You are going to be a married woman soon."

"Oh, trust me, mom, I'll have my limits. I'll probably be the responsible one out of them all."

"Well that's good. You always need to have that one responsible person in the group."

"I know, especially with my group of friends. Sometime I wonder how I became friends with them. I mean they are all party people and I'm not really a party girl. I mean I used to but I'm mature now and I don't know..."

"There's nothing wrong about being an adult but sometime adults need to have fun also, Teddy. Go enjoy yourself. It's your bachelorette party, the last time you'll be able to do things like this with your girls."

"You're right, it will be."

With that Teddy decided she would make the full of it and not be the party pooper. It'll probably be her last time to have any fun with them. She'll be living with Spencer, in Denmark, and will have to attend events with him and his family. She'll have to be a role model for that country and won't be able to have that kind of fun without being criticize. She will have fun and enjoy every one bit of her bachelorette party.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy flew to Vegas with a bunch of her friends for her bachelorette party. Spencer obviously knew about this trip but she didn't tell him what she would be doing. Teddy didn't even know what they were doing other than a few things. She kept bothering Ivy until she in sighted Teddy with some details to get her to be quiet. They didn't stay long when they arrived at the hotel. All the girls got dressed up and was planning on going to a casino to spend the first night. Before that though, they went out to dinner at some restaurant. They all ordered a bunch of shots to get in the party mood.

"Come on, Teddy, one more shot." Ivy said.

"No, no, I'm good." Teddy said shaking her hand in front of her. Ivy rolled her eyes at her friend and took the shot. So far Teddy was the most sober one out of all her friends since she only took four shots and everyone else had five or more. "I think it's time to go back to the hotel."

"No, T, we're just getting started." Ivy said.

"Yeah, Teddy, we're just getting started." The rest of the gang said.

"Fine but tomorrow we're doing something I want to do."

* * *

><p>Back in Denmark, Spencer was planning the honeymoon for him and his future wife. He wanted to make it real special and had many surprises in store for her. They would be gone for two and a half weeks and would visit Australia, Puerto Rico, and end the trip in Italy. As he was making arrangements, he just couldn't stop thinking what his fiancé was doing. He has heard so many things about bachelorette parties and Spencer is just hoping hers isn't like those.<p>

Spencer heard a knock on his door. He yelled _come in_ and saw one of his parent's assistants. She told him it was time to leave for a dinner party he and his family is attending. When they arrived, they were handed drinks and immediately started to mingle.

"Where's your fiancé at?" One of Spencer's friends asked.

"She has a name, you know. Teddy is in Las Vegas having her bachelorette party with a group of friends."

"Bachelorette party? You better watch out, Spencer, that's when all the women cheat."

"I fully trust her." Spencer replied. "She didn't even want to go but her friends planned it and told her no details. Whatever she does can be blamed on her party-hard friends.

"Hey when is your bachelor party?"

"I'm not having one."

"Teddy doesn't trust you, huh?"

"No, I just simply don't want one. Besides, I give her no reasons not to trust me just like she doesn't with me. It's not like we both have people lined up to cheat on each other with."

"Just don't be surprised when she does and you call off the wedding because of that. You know them Americans…" He chuckled a little at his remark but Spencer didn't find it amusing. Sure, before he met Teddy he would have laughed, but it's different now.

"Obviously you don't." Spencer side commented. I" don't appreciate you insulting my finance, Peter."

"I didn't, I said…"

"Americans and my fiancé and her family are American." Spencer fought back. He hated when people insulted his fiancé's country or people only because she is one of them. When they insult the country and people living in that country, they are insulting his fiancé even if they didn't specifically say her name. "Why do you even stereotype Americans to be rude, dumb people? I spent a year there and didn't think that one bit. One actually stole my heart and I'm not ashamed to say that."

"I would be." Peter murmured.

"You know, if you dislike Americans so much then don't come to my wedding, Peter. I don't need that hatred there when it's supposed to be the joyous of times for me."

Spencer walked away from his friends and started to talk to other people.

* * *

><p>The next day, Teddy talked her girls to have an easy, relaxing day in the hotel but little did she know her friends planned for something else. They heard a knock on the door to their suite.<p>

"I wonder who that is." Ivy said with a giggle as she approached the door.

Two men walked in and approached the girls. "We heard we have a bride in the room."

"That's right, it's her." Paige said pointing at Teddy.

Teddy sighed. "Guys, I said no on strippers!" One of the guys approached Teddy and started to grind on her. Teddy felt uncomfortable and pushed him off. "You know what, how about you guys enjoy this and I'll leave since I'm not interested in this one bit."

"Teddy, come on, stay!" Ivy said.

Teddy ignored her friend and grabbed her purse, leaving the room. She headed down and walked around Vegas alone. She decided she'll have fun, her kind of fun, all on her own, without her friends.

**Short chapter, I apologize about that. So I forgot to leave a author note at the end of the last chapter, so I hope you liked these past two chapters. Don't be shy to leave a review, follow, or favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a month of not seeing each other, Spencer flew to the States to see Teddy. Teddy was really excited to see Spencer and took a week off so she could spend all her time with him. She won't really be taking a week off, since she can work from home, but she just wouldn't be going in to the office.

Spencer had a car take him to Teddy's apartment around noon when he landed. He walked up to her unit and used the key Teddy had given him so he could enter. Spencer saw Teddy sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap with the TV on. Teddy looked behind her when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw her prince. She quickly got up and ran over, jumping into his arms.

"Ah, there's my girl." Spencer smiled. He gave Teddy a couple of kisses and placed her back on her feet. "I missed you."

Teddy smiled. "Me too. I'm happy you're here."

They both walked over to the couch and sat down beside each other. Teddy had turned the TV off so she could have all her attention on her fiancé.

"How was your bachelorette party? What did you do?"

Teddy smiled and chuckled a little. "You know there's this saying that goes like this, _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas._"

"So in other words, you're not going to tell me."

"Don't worry about what I did. I know you want to know only because you want to find out if I cheated on you. Trust me when I say I didn't."

"I know you didn't, I'm just curious." The prince replied. He gave his fiancé a kiss on her cheek. "What' this?" He noticed Teddy's laptop beside her.

"Oh, it's a article I'm working on. I need to finish it and then I'll be all yours." She smiled.

"Can I read it?"

Teddy shook her head. "It's not that great at the moment. I need to go through and make changes. So what have you been up to in Denmark?"

"Oh, you know, but I have been planning something you would be very interested in."

"Oh and what would that be?" Teddy asked as she typed.

"Our honeymoon, I have it all planned."

Teddy looked up and had her full attention on Spencer. "Our honeymoon?"

"You didn't think we weren't going on one, did you?"

"Sort of… Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but I will tell you we are going to be gone for two and a half weeks and will travel to three different countries. I have everything planned."

"Spence, please tell me." Teddy begged. "Tell me at least one country we're going to."

"I'll tell you this; we're ending our trip in Italy."

Later that day, Spencer and Teddy headed over to her parents house to have dinner with them. When they arrived, they were greeted by ten year old, Charlie, and seven year old, Toby, who sat in the family room watching TV. She also saw her father on the couch, in his usual spot, reading the newspaper. Teddy gave her father a hug and sat down and they began to talk.

"Teddy, now tell me, what kind of food are you having at the wedding?" Bob asked. He still hasn't changed much since she was a child. He was still very food-minded.

"Honestly, I don't even know. Spencer's mother is basically planning the whole thing. She would only let us pick the cake, flowers, and a few other items for the reception. Spencer, did your mother talk to you about the food options?" Teddy asked.

"Uh, I'm sure she did, but I think I wasn't paying any attention since I was planning a two and a half week long something something for us."

"Oh, dad, which reminds me, Spencer is taking me to Italy!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Italy?" Charlie asked. "I wanna go to Italy."

"We're also going to visit a couple other places than just Italy." Spencer said.

Amy walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel. "Did I just hear you're going to Italy?"

Teddy nodded. "And two other secret destinations."

"Oh, Bob, why do you have to be so cheap? Teddy gets to go to Italy and I get to go to Little Italy." Amy complained.

"Honey, I'm also not rich or a prince." Bob said.

"You most certainly not." Amy said. "Teddy, I hope you won't be getting pregnant on your guy's honeymoon."

"Why would I do that? I don't want kids right this second."

"Teddy we all know what couples do on their honeymoon. You know that is where PJ was conceived, in the hot tub in…"

"Ew, mom, stop!" Teddy exclaimed. "Nobody wants to hear, especially me, where and how PJ was conceived. Spencer and I are not having kids right this second. We are only twenty-four which means we have our whole life ahead of us."

Spencer adjusted himself on the couch. Spencer had always thought, once he got married, he would start a family immediately. He and Teddy have never talked about kids and how many they would have and how soon they would start trying but he thought it would at least be a few months after the wedding they would start trying. Spencer sat their beside Teddy not saying a word while she was telling, or more like convincing, her parents she wouldn't be having any kids for a while.

"You know, Teddy, we've never actually discussed kids." Spencer finally managed to say.

Teddy looked at the prince. "Spencer, we're only twenty-four. We can wait until we're twenty-six or something to start trying. I'm not ready to have any kids."

The room grew quiet and Amy made an excuse to leave, going into the kitchen. Bob shortly followed with the two kids which left Teddy and Spencer alone in the room together.

"Yes, we are twenty-four, but I always thought we could start trying a few months after we got married."

"Don't get me wrong, I do want kids, but not right this second. Can't we just enjoy it being the two of us? And once we get sick of each other we can add another human being to our family." Teddy laughed. "No, I would never get sick of you but let's be married for a year before we have a baby."

Spencer breathed out deeply and nodded. "Alright, I guess you're right."

"Thank you for understanding." Teddy murmured. She reached up and gave her prince a kiss. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The last three months leading up to the wedding had gone by pretty fast. Teddy's last day of work was a week ago and she also had to move out of her apartment. She had given her furniture and cooking items to PJ and Skylar and had the rest of her things sent to Denmark. Teddy had stayed with her parent's for a week and then they all flew to Denmark for the wedding. They flew on a Sunday and the wedding was the following Saturday. Her family stayed in a hotel near the palace while she stayed at the palace. Everyone at the palace was busy making sure everything was ready. Even though the ceremony is being held at the church, the reception is being held as the palace, more specifically in the gardens.

Teddy had her last dress fitting today since the wedding is three days from now. She made sure Spencer wasn't there while she did that. Teddy's dress was a mermaid style with off the shoulder lace sleeves and a long train. Teddy was relieved when she was able to fit in it. The designer made very little adjustments and then placed her long veil on her. In the room with Teddy was Spencer's mother and sister and of course the designer. The queen wanted to approve the dress and she did.

"You look beautiful, Teddy." The queen smiled. "My son is real lucky."

"No, I'm the more lucky one." Teddy replied. "It's crazy how I almost lost out on an amazing guy."

Teddy was helped out of her dress, which was perfect timing because Spencer was back. Teddy walked down to the dining hall and had lunch with him and his family. They discussed the wedding more and a few other things.

"Teddy, did your family arrive yet?" The king asked.

"Uh-huh, they came when I came." Teddy said.

"Why don't you invite them to come for dinner?" The queen suggested. "We would love to finally met them."

"Uh, no… No, you don't want them to come for dinner."

"Mother, father, they are just very jet lagged what Teddy means." The young prince said. He knew his soon-to-be wife didn't want them to meet his family yet only because she didn't want to be embarrassed. Spencer's parents just wouldn't understand their humor or anything. At least at the wedding they would be on their best behavior.

"Yeah, they are very tired." Teddy replied. She mouthed _thank you_ to her prince. "It's just very hard to adjust to the time change. I mean, I'm used to it because I've done this trip many times but they aren't."

Later that day, Teddy met up with her family for dinner. Over dinner she was discussing the wedding.

"And that is why you need to be on your best behavior." Teddy said firmly.

"Teddy, I promise nobody in this family will embarrass you." Amy said.

"It's just not that… Don't touch or break or steal anything valuable. And when I say that I'm mainly talking to you, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby."

"What, me? Teddy, I'm eighteen. I'm mature now and no longer act like that rebel." Gabe said.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Just follow these simple request and we should have no problems. Oh and when you meet Spencer's parents, don't think of them as king and queen of this country. I will introduce you guys to them by their first names and same with you. Just please, I'm begging you, don't embarrass me. I need everyone to like me."

"Teddy, everyone is going to love you no matter who your family is. You are a smart beautiful girl." Amy said to her eldest daughter.

Teddy smiled. "Thanks mom."

**I apologize for a short chapter but the next may be longer because it's the wedding. Yeah, so I hope you liked this chapter and remember to leave a review, follow, and favorite! Also, I posted a picture of what Teddy's dress look like on my fanfic twitter. My username is on my profile if you want to check it out. K, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's the day of Teddy's wedding. She had stayed in a hotel with her bridesmaids so she and Spencer wouldn't see each other since its bad luck. The queen had sent a team of hair and makeup stylists to Teddy's hotel suite to get the girls ready. The queen had specifically told them how she wanted everything to be done. Of course Teddy had to agree, which she did. Her hair would be up in a high bun and the bridesmaids hairs would be pinned backed curled. Ivy didn't want to be in the wedding once she saw a picture of the bridesmaid's dresses and determined it wouldn't look good on her, but she still considers herself as maid of honor. The bridesmaid dresses were a peach color that was very flowy. Teddy's bridesmaids are made up of a few college friends Teddy had stayed in contact with, Kathleen, Paige, and Lindsey.

"I'm still jealous out of all the girls at Yale, he picked you." Kathleen said. She still had a major crush on Teddy's soon-to-be husband.

"You're just jealous because you're single." Paige laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, be nice. Today is supposed to be a happy day." Teddy said as she sat in a chair getting her hair and makeup done. "Besides, Spencer's not even your type, Kat."

"A handsome, sexy, rich prince isn't my type?" Kat questioned. "If that's not my type then what is?"

Teddy laughed. "I mean, Spencer's personality and yours wouldn't work. Plus, you would hate his parents. You don't like being told what to do or anything."

"That's true…"

* * *

><p>While Teddy was at the hotel getting ready with her girls, Spencer was at the palace. He was staring out his window of his suite that looks out to the gardens. He saw many workers setting up for the reception that would be taken place right after the ceremony. Spencer had many things running through his mind, him, Teddy, the future. He realized three hours from now he'll be married to the love of his life.<p>

Spencer heard a knock on his door. He turned around and saw his father walk into his room.

"You should be getting ready, son." The king said. "We'll be leaving soon."

Spencer nodded. "I've been waiting for this day since the moment I met Teddy and now since it's here… I'm really nervous."

"Son, you are going to be marrying an amazing woman. Just ignore everyone who will be watching you and focus on her."

"She is an amazing girl." Spencer smiled. Just the thought of his soon-to-be wife made him smile. "Please leave, father, I need to get ready."

* * *

><p>Teddy and her bridesmaids got into the car and was driven to the cathedral. Even though Teddy and her familyaren't Catholics, but Spencer and his family is, a catholic priest it marrying them. Teddy and her friends saw a huge crowd of people as they neared the church. When the car arrived in the front of the church, there were probably thousands of people outside since today the whole country is celebrating the prince getting married. Teddy got out first, followed by her friends. Teddy became overwhelmed at the site and quickly walked in.<p>

When she entered, she could hear music playing. Spencer was already standing at the front of the aisle with the priest. Spencer's groomsmen were waiting in the back so they could walk out with Teddy's bridesmaids. Of course, being the person Kathleen is, she started to flirt with the guy she was walking out with. All Teddy could do was to laugh at her friend.

"Kat, stop, he's not interested in you."

"What, are you gay?" Kathleen asked, Niall. Niall is about the same height as Spencer, and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"As far as I'm aware, I am not." He replied. "You look wonderful, by the way, Teddy. Spencer is real lucky."

"Why does everyone keep saying he's the lucky one? I am, not him. Gosh, I'm marrying a prince and he's marrying some crazy American." Everyone laughed including Teddy. "Am I even making the right choice marrying him, leaving my family and friends to marry Spencer?"

"Are you really having second thoughts now, minutes before it begins?" James, another groomsman asked. "You better not be a runaway bride and bride and leave him embarrassed."

"Never would I ever, except that one time at his birthday… But in my defense he ignored me the whole time."

"It's time." The wedding planner said.

"Ah, crap." Teddy said. Her heart started to beep really fast as she watched the wedding party walk out. "Is that tequila shot still available?" She asked.

"Afraid not. You'll be fine." She said. She fixed Teddy's dress and veil as she positioned her in front of the door. She handed her her bouquet of flowers_._

_ I can't do this, I can't do this_, Teddy thought to herself. The double door opened which almost gave Teddy a heart attack. _Ah, crap. Okay, Teddy, you can do this."_ She thought as she slowly started to walk down the aisle. _There're just millions watching you get married. Don't trip and fall."_ Teddy made eye contact with Spencer and smiled. She felt much calmer when her eyes met his. Spencer grabbed Teddy's hand when she reached the end and the priest motioned everyone to sit down. As the priest was talking, Teddy was ignoring him and was thinking about how handsome Spencer looked in his royal outfit. She has only seen him in that a couple of times.

"Spencer Andrew Walsh, do you take this woman to be your wife. To live together according to God's law in the Holy State of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Spencer smiled.

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan, do you take this man to be your husband. To live together according to God's law l in the Holy State of Matrimony? Will you love, him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

After that, they said the traditional vows. It was then time for the rings. The priest blessed both Teddy's and Spencer's rings and placed it on each other's left ring finger.

"With great honor, I pronounce you man and wife."

Spencer and Teddy both smiled when they heard that. Spencer stepped closer to his wife, cupping her face, and kissed her softly on her lips. Everyone in the church stood up and started to clap. Teddy's college friends and Ivy were the only ones who were actually cheering which made Teddy laugh. Teddy and Spencer kissed once more and then headed up the aisle, hand in hand, followed by their wedding party and families.

"I love you, my wife." Spencer smiled when they reached the end.

"I love you too, my husband." Teddy smiled.

They kissed again and then headed out of the church to get in the car to head back to the palace for the reception and some wedding photos. Everyone was cheering when they exited the church. They didn't pay much attention to everyone and quickly got in the car.

When they arrived back at the palace, they immediately had to take some wedding photos as everyone showed up to the reception. They were the first ones to get to the palace so they took photos of just the two of them. Once their wedding party arrived, they took photos with them and with their families once they arrived.

Teddy hugged her parents when she saw them.

"Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful." Amy cried. "Oh, Bob, our baby got married."

"Oh, mom, please don't cry before the pictures. You're going to ruin your makeup."

"Congrats, sis." PJ said bringing his sister in for a hug.

"I guess I should be a good brother and give you a hug, come here, Teddy." Gabe said.

Teddy started to back up. "No, no, don't touch me. I feel like you're going to ruin my dress." Teddy kept backing up and tripped but luckily her new husband caught her just in time.

"Gosh, honey, you are so clumsy." Spencer laughed. He helped Teddy back on her feet and kissed her cheek. "Why kind of woman did I get myself into?"

"A clumsy, uncoordinated one, which you knew when you met me." Teddy smiled.

Spencer chuckled. "I love your clumsy self."

"Good cuz you're stuck with it." Teddy reached up and gave Spencer a soft kiss on his lips. She saw Spencer's parents and sister walk over to them. Teddy decided it would be a good time to introduce her family to them and vice versa.

"Mom, dad, these are Spencer's parents, Paul and Linda, and his sister, Scarlett. And these are my parents, Bob and Amy, and my siblings, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Linda smiled.

"You also." Amy replied.

Teddy was relieved with how the meeting was going. They all took quick photo's together and then headed to the reception once they finished. By the end of the night, Teddy and Spencer were exhausted. It was such a busy, eventful day. She and Spencer decided to call it a night around eight while everyone else was still hanging around having a good time. The newlyweds walked up to Spencer's suite and he helped his wife out of her dress. Once they were both ready for bed, they got into bed together. Teddy had her head laying on Spencer's bare chest and Spencer had his arm wrapped around his wife's body. They kissed once more and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Spencer and Teddy had to leave to begin their two and a half week honeymoon. They were driven to the royal private jet and loaded it.

"Where are we going?" Teddy asked tiredly.

"First stop, Australia."

**Aw, they're married now. I hope you liked this chapter! Oh and I feel like someone is going to ask why I always use _Andrew _as Spencer's middle name. I don't know… I just feel like that would probably be his middle name and it sounds good with his name. ._. Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	6. Chapter 6

"1-10, what would my wife rate her honeymoon?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm… let me think. I'm here in Italy, spending the last few days of our honeymoon, with my handsome husband, having a wonderful of time. I'd say a six."

"Six? What can I do to make it a ten?"

Teddy laughed. "I'm kidding. This experience is more than I needed. I would have been happy staying in Denmark as long as I am with you."

"So I didn't have to spend all this money on you?"

Teddy laughed and shook her head. "But I do love you spoiling me." She walked over to her prince and gave him a kiss. "I can't believe our honeymoon is almost over."

"I suppose it did go by quickly."

"I've been wondering, what is going to be our living situation. I mean, are we still going to be living in the palace?"

Spencer chuckled. "Well I was thinking we could live on our own. My parents have three palaces so we're going to move into one of the other two. Is that fine, my love?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. "Thank god, I would have been pissed if we had to live with your parents. I mean I love them, don't get me wrong, but we're twenty-four. You, especially, shouldn't still be living with your parents."

Spencer chuckled. "Darling, we'll be on our own besides the palace workers being there."

"And how could we start a family if we're still living with your parents?"

"Speaking of starting a family." Spencer began. "How many kids do you want since we haven't really discussed it?"

"Huh, oh… I don't know, maybe one or two."

"One or two? Come on, Teddy, I want a big family, maybe four or five." Spencer said.

"Oh, most certainly not five. I'm not popping five kids out of me; maybe three, but not five."

"We'll see when the time comes." Spencer replied. "Go on and finish getting dress so we can enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."

The next few days went by really fast. Spencer and Teddy spent the rest of their honeymoon in beautiful, amazing, Italy, where she saw and did many things. They arrived back in Denmark on a Wednesday and were driven back to the palace where they were greeted by Whitney.

"Are mother and father home?" Spencer asked.

"Afraid not. They went to Paris for a few days and Scarlett is out with Waylon but they do hope you both had a wonderful time on your honeymoon."

"We had a marvelous time." I replied.

"Is the Palace in Wellington ready to be moved in?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, the king and queen had arranged everything to be done during the two weeks you've been gone. You can actually go there now. We had all your items sent."

"Very well. Honey, would you like to go now?"

"Is it where we're going to live?" Teddy asked.

"Mhm… Come on, let's go there now."

Teddy nodded and they went back out to the car. Spencer told their driver to take them to the Wellington Palace. It took about twenty minutes to get there from the main palace. Teddy got out of the car and stared at the palace. She just couldn't believe this is her new home where she'll be living for who knows how long.

Spencer grabbed Teddy's hand and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and Teddy looked around. When you enter, there is a double staircase and there was a big wedding picture of the two hanging in the middle on the wall. Teddy smiled when she saw it.

"Best day of my life." She murmured to herself.

"Huh, what did you say?" Spencer asked.

"The wedding the picture, best day of my life." She smiled.

Spencer smiled and kissed his wife. He had shown Teddy around their new home, for the time being, and then showed her up to their room.

"Welcome home." The young prince smiled as he opened the doors that led to their suite. "Wait." Spencer picked his bride up newlywed style and carried her in. Their suite is much bigger than Spencer's old suite was back at the main palace so it made Teddy think this was probably his parent's suite when they would stay here. Spencer lay Teddy down on their bed and started to kiss her but Teddy pulled away.

"We can't, Spencer." Teddy murmured.

"Why not? You're my wife and we're alone."

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to see my bloody crime scene."

"Eww." Spencer murmured.

Teddy laughed , pushing her husband off her and sat up . "Get used to it. It happens every month unless I'm pregnant."

"Makes me want to get you pregnant even more now."

Teddy laughed again. "Don't count on that. I'm aware of your plan now."

"What plan, darling?"


	7. Chapter 7

"No, it's been wonderful. It's just I miss you guys so much." Teddy silently cried as she talked to her mother over the phone. "I'm not used to not seeing you all at least once a week."

"It'll get easier, honey. You will adjust to these changes."

Teddy wiped her eyes when she saw Spencer enter their room. "I don't know, I just never thought it'd be this hard. I mean I've been away from you guys for this long before, even longer, but I guess it never hit me I'll be living here until now."

"Honey, you are always welcome to come and visit. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

"It's kinda harder now." Teddy looked up and saw Spencer staring at her. "I need to go. I love you."

"Who was that?" Spencer asked when Teddy hung up.

"Oh, uh, my mom." Teddy wiped her eyes again with her hand. "I just miss my family so much."

Spencer licked his lips and walked over Teddy to embrace her with a comforting hug. "It'll get easier, darling." The prince sat down beside his wife and she laid her head into his chest.

"I hope…" She murmured. The room was quiet as they sat on the couch beside each other before Spencer broke it.

"So, uh, I'm supposed to go on a quick trip with my father to Africa next week."

Teddy looked up at her prince when she heard that. "What, for how long?"

"Two, three weeks tops."

"Three weeks, you're going to leave me for three weeks?"

"Look, Teddy, I just thought of something. Since you are unable to come, you can visit your family."

"But I'm going to miss you. I can't believe you agreed to leave your wife for three weeks."

"Darling, I know, but my father had asked me to tag along since I'll be king when he decides to step down and I'll be doing these types of things."

"Still, we just got married. Couldn't you have just said no? I would have."

"I promise I'll be all yours after this trip. We'll either go on trips together or we'll stay here together." Spencer kissed the top of his wife's forehead. "I hope you're not mad."

Teddy sighed. "I'm not mad, just disappointed. I mean we just got back from our honeymoon a week ago and now you're leaving again? But whatever, I'll get a plane ticket and fly back home. Maybe I'll stay longer than three weeks, maybe I'll stay forever."

"You are mad." Spencer replied.

"We just got married. You would be mad too especially if you moved to another country to be with your husband and then he leaves for three weeks, leaving you in some country alone for almost a month."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

A week later both Teddy and the prince left. Teddy was on the plane for eleven hours thinking about Spencer and how rude he was for leaving when they just got married. She was relieved when the plane landed at Denver International Airport and she saw her mother waiting for her near baggage claim. Teddy ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug. She grabbed her luggage and headed out to the car. All through the car ride, Teddy wouldn't stop telling her mother how her honeymoon was and what they did and saw.

"Sounds like you had an amazing time, honey."

"It was a wonderful experience. I'm just mad he left for three weeks. What kind of newly married husband would do that to his wife, especially his wife who moved across the world to be with him? Ugh!" Teddy leaned her head against the car window. "Did I make a mistake by marrying him?"

"Teddy, you love Spencer and he loves you, at least I hope you both do."

"I do love him."

"Then you didn't make a mistake. You just have to get used to the new changes and adjust to his life."

Amy pulled up to the Duncan's house. Teddy followed her mother inside and placed her suitcase against the wall and sat down on the couch. She stared down at her ring on her left hand and sighed. Her mother had brought her a cup of coffee and sat down beside her daughter.

"Is dad at work?" She asked.

"Uh, no, he is helping PJ with their business."

"How is that going?"

"You know, they get into a few arguments over what should be served like with the PB&J truck but your father get's past it once he tastes the product PJ had made." Amy noticed her daughter's gloomy mood. "Teddy, you'll see Spencer in no time."

Teddy forced a little smile on her face. "You know what, I'm going to forget about him completely and enjoy my time here with my family. As of right now, my husband is out of my life and mind."

Amy studied her daughter. "Teddy, are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure, mom, because I just had my period like a week and a half ago. Plus, I'm going to wait at least a year before we have kids. I'm in no rush to have them unlike Spencer is. He told me he wants five kids mom, five kids. I told him I'm not popping five kids out of me."

"Oh, Teddy, I never thought I would have five and now look at me. I thought you would be my last but things didn't go as planned as you can see."

"Yeah, well… I'm going to make sure I don't have five. I'm more responsible than you were, mom. My husband would have to convince me to have more than three."

Amy laughed at her daughter. "Good luck with that, honey."


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy and Spencer and flown to Ireland earlier this week for his cousin's wedding. His cousin Elsa is marrying her long time boyfriend, William, today. They are having an outdoor wedding in beautiful Dublin.

Teddy held Spencer's hand as they sat, waiting for the service to begin. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's just so beautiful here."

"I suppose it is quite lovely." The young prince replied.

After the ceremony ended, everyone walked across the street for the reception. Spencer and Teddy mingled for a bit and then found their seats. They were seated with some of Spencer's extended family.

"Tell us, Teddy, are you already sick of this guy?" Ana asked referring to her cousin, Spencer.

Teddy smiled and looked at her prince who was clearly interested in her answer. "I never really lived with him before so I am now seeing his natural, annoying, habits but I get past it and still love him."

"Good answer, honey." Spencer replied, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"I mean everyone have those kirks, including me, so I shouldn't be complaining about his."

"You don't have any kirks. You are perfect."

Teddy chuckled and put her mouth close to the prince's ear to whisper into it. "You're trying too hard, Spence."

Spencer chuckled and turned his head so he gave his wife a soft kiss on her lips.

"You do know the honeymoon stage is going to end, right?" Jane asked.

"It'll never end." The prince smiled.

Teddy and Spencer enjoyed themselves at his cousin's wedding. They danced and mingled and just had a good time, enjoying each other's company.

The next day, the young prince and Teddy left heading back home to Denmark. Spencer had to pack again because he would be leaving again for more princely duties with his father. Of course, Teddy had to stay behind again which upset her. She moved to Denmark to be with her husband but what was the point if he was always traveling?

Teddy sighed as she watched her husband pack another suitcase. This time he was traveling to London for a few weeks with his father again for more business. As much as Teddy begged and pleaded, Spencer would not break and told her she had to stay back.

Spencer left the following day and would be gone for about a month. While he was gone, Teddy was alone in Denmark. She would explore the palace or explore Denmark since she hasn't done that yet. She would also occasionally visit with Spencer's mother since her husband is also gone.

But one day Teddy started to throw up. She didn't think of anything at first and thought she caught the flue or something. But it she continued to throw up each day and had a major change in mood and appetite. She and the queen were going to a tea party, Lady Annabelle is hosting but she had to cancel. The queen grew concern and had a doctor sent to the palace and looked at Teddy. He examined her but she didn't show any signs of having a fever or a cold so he drew some blood.

The next day, the doctor came back to the palace with answers. Teddy was happy when the doctor told her she was indeed not ill but something else, pregnant. Teddy wasn't sure how she should feel about being pregnant. She had always said she was going to wait at least a year of being married to start.

The doctor wanted to do an ultrasound just see how far she was and everything. When he did that ultrasound, he found something that frightened Teddy even more. The queen had stopped by the palace to see how Teddy was doing. She was telling her but how she was pregnant. The queen was obviously happy. She beamed with a smile when she heard, _I'm Pregnant_, from Teddy. She was happy she would be getting a grandchild, but was Teddy?

**I apologize for this chapter being short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also this was a filler that is why it weren't as great. Okay, thanks for understanding and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy had news to tell her husband, exciting news that would change their lives forever, when he arrives back today from a short trip he had to take. When he arrived, he saw Teddy outside sitting on a bench in the garden. He walked out to greet his wife with a hug and a kiss.

"You're husband's back." Spencer said.

Teddy quickly looked behind her and saw her husband. She beamed with a smile and ran over to hug and kiss him. They talked for a bit and then Teddy walked him over to the bench and they both sat down. Teddy was thinking how to approach the news.

"So, umm… I have something to tell you."

Spencer looked at his wife and studied her. He was curious at what she had to tell him. It must not be bad since she seems happy. What could it be?

"I'm pregnant."

Spencer eyes widen when he heard those words come out of his wife's mouth. _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, _kept repeating in his mind. Spencer has always wanted kids, he should be happy, right? But for some reason it hit him and he was sort of scared. Wanting and knowing you're going to be a dad is two totally different things. Is he even ready?

"Spencer?" Teddy said. "You're not happy, are you?"

"You're pregnant?" The prince questioned. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. Isn't it amazing? I mean I'm scared, but we're going to have a baby together just like you've always wanted." Teddy smiled. "Are you not happy?"

"I'm just shocked. I just wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I until I suddenly became sick each day, throwing up. Your mother sent a doctor, who took some blood work. He came back the following day and told me and he wanted to do a ultrasound while he was there."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm about six weeks with twins."

"Excuse me, with what?" Questioned the young prince. "Did I hear you say twins?"

"Surprise." Teddy smiled. "I know, I was shocked too, especially since twins don't run in our families. I told him there had to be a mistake or our baby had two hearts but he insisted its twins."

"Actually, twins do run in my family. I was a twin."

"What?"

"Yeah, I actually had a twin brother name Shane."

"What happened to him?"

"Uh, he died from an illness he developed when we were five. I had the same illness but for some reason I made it through and he didn't. He was actually supposed to be next in line for king because he was first born. I don't remember him much, but I do miss him."

"How come you never mentioned him to me?" Teddy asked.

"My family and I just don't like to mention him much because it's make us sad, especially my mother."

"I couldn't even imagine what she and your father must have gone through." Teddy gave her prince a hug. "I'm sorry that happened."

"It's fine. We all moved on from it but it's hard to wrap my head around it that he died and I didn't. How come I didn't or how come he did? Was he not treated as well as I was?"

"I'm sure it just affected him worse than you, Spence."

"When is your due date?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

"Oh, the doctor said in April. We must have conceived them while we were in Ireland for the wedding."

"I suppose it was the luck of the Iris." Spencer joked.

"I suppose so." Teddy smiled.

"Really twins, though?"

Teddy nodded. "Twins."

"Who else knows?"

"I told your mother I'm pregnant because she was worried about me but I haven't told her about the twins because I wanted to tell you first. Your father may or may not know about my pregnancy and I haven't told my family yet."

"Well now that it has soaked in, it's amazing. I'm happy about this. You're going to create us two beautiful babies."

Teddy smiled and gave her husband a kiss. "I love you."

Later that day the couple headed over to the main palace to have dinner with Spencer's family. When they arrived, they were greeted by the queen. She gave both of them a hug and started to question Teddy on how she was doing with the pregnancy.

"Honestly I'm fine, I feel fine, besides the morning sickness which I dread, but we do have news to tell both you and your husband." Teddy smiled.

The queen guided them into the dining hall and they sat at the table. She had someone sent to get the king and he came moments later.

"I think some congratulating are in order." The king said as he walked in. He sat down at the head of the table.

"Hold on the congratulating, father. Teddy and I still have news to share with you both." The young prince said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she's pregnant but what you don't know is she is pregnant with twins."

"Pardon, you said twins?" The queen asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, twins, two babies."

"That is news." The king replied. "Well, congratulations, you both. You'll make wonderful parents to the two new additions."

"Thanks, father. I was definitely not expecting to be told this when I arrived today."

"Does your family know, Teddy?" The queen asked.

She shook her head. "I'll probably tell them tomorrow or tonight. I just wanted Spencer to know."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, be quiet. I'm trying to tell you something." Teddy said. Her mother, Amy, just couldn't stop talking about herself once Teddy mentioned one thing. Teddy sighed when her mother ignored her. "I'm pregnant."

Teddy, saying that, definitely made her mother shut up. "Wait what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant, mom."

"You are? Oh, wait I know what you're doing. You're just joking to get me to stop talking."

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious. And wanna know something else? I'm pregnant with twins."

"Twins you say?"

"Afraid so… I don't know. I should be happy right?"

"Are you not?" Amy questioned her eldest daughter.

"I'm scared. I mean it's not just one baby, it's two which means double of everything. And then my stomach will get bigger than with one baby. What if my body doesn't get back to normal and I keep the baby weight on?"

"Oh, Teddy, it'll probably take a year tops for you to lose the baby weight and get back to your original weight if not sooner. It's different for everyone."

"I already have a pretty big bump for not being that far and I feel so huge and unattractive. Spencer claims I'm more beautiful than ever but I just think he is trying to make me feel less self-conscious about myself."

"How far along are you?"

"About six weeks. I blame the luck of the Irish on me having twins. I'm pretty sure I got pregnant while we were in Ireland for a wedding."

"Teddy, you have no one to blame but yourself and Spencer. For all you know, he didn't use protection and I'm sure you're not on birth control because I know you would never remember to take the pill. You know what the result can be of having sex."

"I feel like your lecturing me on getting pregnant with a boyfriend instead my husband." Teddy murmured. "You know what, mom, I am happy but scared, that's what I am."

Teddy saw her husband walk into the room and he was pointing at his watch and mouthing, _we need to go_. Teddy placed one finger up, meaning one moment.

"I need to go. I love you." Teddy quickly hung up. Tonight both of them are going out to a dinner party. Teddy got up off the chair she was sitting on and grabbed her coat and her purse and the two of them left.

"Just tell me when you want to leave and we'll leave." Spencer said as they held hands walking into the event.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried I'll throw up at the worst possible time."

So far nobody knew about Teddy's pregnancy other than both the prince's and Teddy's family. They wanted to keep it a secret until she enters her second trimester so she is out of miscarriage zone. She would dread telling everyone she's pregnant but then have a miscarriage and would have to tell basically a whole country how she lost the next possible heir after Spencer of course.

Both Teddy and Spencer were offered drinks but they both said no. Spencer only said no so it wouldn't seem weird he took it and Teddy didn't. Teddy had a baby bump already but she was wearing a coat so it would cover her belly.

Teddy felt her mouth starting to water up as if she was going to throw up again, so she quickly excused herself from a conversation she and Spencer were having with a group of people and rushed to the bathroom. She bent down over the toilet and threw up a couple of times. She rinsed her mouth out in the sink and walked back out finding Spencer.

"Are you alright, honey?" The young prince asked. He noticed she look a little pale.

Teddy nodded and forced a smile on her face. "Of course."

The prince knew she wasn't and excused them both. He walked Teddy over to the side and talked to her.

"Did you just throw up again?"

Teddy nodded. "But I'm honestly fine."

"Let's just leave."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Spencer kissed his wife on her forehead and found their seats since dinner was being served. Teddy barely touched her plate. She knew if she ate she would just throw the food up. Instead, she made an excused of feeling a bit under the weather. Once Spencer finished eating, he decided it was a good time to leave since Teddy was obviously not feeling well.

When they arrived at back at the palace, Teddy changed out of her dress and into some sweats and a t-shirt and jumped into bed. Spencer walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"I hope you feel better, my love." He murmured.

"I hope my morning sickness will subside soon. It's miserable."

"I know, I love you."

"Love you too."

Spencer turned the lights off and exited the room since he wasn't going to bed quite yet. Instead, he went into the library and started to ready baby books, like _What to Expect when you're Expecting,_ and some other books. He knew Teddy knew what to expect from when her mother was pregnant, but he knew nothing and was very interested in what his wife would be enduring the next seven months


	11. Chapter 11

As Teddy entered her second trimester, her morning sickness and slowly gone away. Her baby bump has also grown as she is wearing five month pregnant maternity clothing for only being three months. The king and queen announced Teddy's pregnancy in a statement and everyone in the country is very excited for two new royal additions.

Teddy had a doctor's appointment today and hopefully she and her husband would be able to find out what they are having so they could start planning and decorating the nursery. The two of them were driven to the hospital and was immediately called back to be seen by Teddy's doctor. She was weighed and had her blood pressure taken and then taken to a room to be seen with the doctor.

"How are you, Theodora? I hope the morning sickness is dying down now." The doctor said.

"Luckily it has. I've been having awful morning sickness but I'm assuming that is because I'm having twins, which means double of everything..."

"Yes, it is true some may have worst morning sickness while pregnant with multiples." The doctor replied. "How are you doing, dad?" He asked the young prince.

Spencer breathed out deeply. "I'd say petty well."

"Wonderful. Do you both have any questions before we get to the ultrasound?"

"Not at the moment." Teddy replied.

"Great, just let me know if you do." The doctor clapped his hands together. "Alright, please lie down and lift your shirt up."

The doctor poured cold, blue, ultrasound gel on Teddy's stomach. He hovered the wand over and they heard the baby's heartbeat and an image of both babies.

"Are that our babies?" Questioned the prince.

"Most certainly, baby A and baby B." The doctor pointed out. He got new images of the baby. "It looks like we'll be able to find out what you're having, if you would like to know, would you?"

Teddy smiled. "Yes." She grabbed a hold of the prince's hand and held it tightly as the doctor searched for the gender.

"It looks like baby B is a boy." The doctor replied. "And baby A is a… Looks like you're having twin boys. Congratulations."

The young prince reached down and kissed his wife when he heard he would be having two sons. Secretly, he wanted two sons, but always told Teddy it didn't matter as long as both babies were healthy.

The appointment lasted another ten minutes because they discussed their options with the birth, either having a c-section or a canal birth. The doctor told her she would be in a longer amount of pain if she had a c-section and would have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, rather with a natural birth she could leave the next day with both babies. After long debate, she decided she would have a c-section. The doctor told her there could be many complications doing a vaginal birth, so she decided to play it safe. After they left the doctor's they decided to stay out and do some shopping and grab a bite to eat.

"Are you happy, Spencer?" Teddy asked her husband. "Two boys."

"That's wonderful news, darling."

"Now it's time to start designing the nursery. I was thinking if we did have two boys we could do a jungle theme."

"Anything you want." Spencer replied. "If you want a jungle theme, then you shall get a jungle theme."

Teddy chuckled and gave her husband a kiss. "Oh, Spence, these outfits would be so cute for them."

"How about we don't buy any outfits yet. I mean we just found out and everyone's going to speculate we're having boys if we start buying boy outfits."

"Then why are we even in a baby store if you won't let me buy anything?" Teddy asked. "You're just taunting me."

"Come on, let's go." Spencer smiled. They walked down the streets and into a little restaurant for lunch. Teddy ordered herself a healthy salad and Spencer a halibut meal.

"You know, I'm kinda sad. I was hoping for two girls or at least one girl and one boy. I mean we're having twins. At least one could have been a girl."

"Honey, two sons are great. I'm really happy about that."

"I bet you never saw yourself having twins with me when you met me."

"No, you're right, I didn't. But I did see myself marrying you and having lots of kids with you." The prince smiled. "Now we can have five kids."

"I don't know how me having twins will get you five kids."

"Well you said you would have four kids at tops. Well, that is four pregnancies and this is your first and we're having twins and if the next three are singles, we'll have five."

"I don't understand your logic, Spencer, but we'll see. Let's just have these two first before we talk about more." The waiter placed their meals in front of them and began to eat. "Plus, after this pregnancy, who knows if I'll want more."

"You better want more." Spencer chuckled.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "We'll see how it is with two kids and if we want more, then we'll have more."

**So I have a poll going on for the twins names. Only accounts can participate in the voting but if you are a guest reader, you can leave your vote in the reviews and I'll count it when the voting ends. You can vote up to three names. Voting will be closed on Wednesday I think. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, and vote!**


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy was already four months pregnant and was huge for how far long she is. Even though her morning sickness had gone away, she now had to deal with the more noticeable mood changes, appetite change, more gas, less energy, and definitely the food cravings. Teddy has been having weird food cravings which cause her husband to get disgusted out.

"What are you eating?" The young prince asked looking over his wife's shoulder. "It looks disgusting."

"What this is is a creation of my cravings." Teddy replied. She was eating pasta with whipped cream, pickles, and cheese. "And it's quite delicious."

"Delicious? That sounds disgusting." Spencer watched his wife take another bite. "Eww, I won't be kissing you anytime soon."

Teddy laughed. "I thought you said, what was the word, irresistible?"

"Yes I did but that was before your weird food cravings."

"Oh, so because I'm pregnant you don't feel the same way about me?" Teddy cried. "You're the one who did this to me, who made me fat and unattractive! You could at least love me."

The prince's eyes widened when he saw Teddy start to cry. He remembered reading in one of the baby books that pregnancy screws with women's emotions and is easily offended. Spencer walked over to his wife and gave her a hug.

"Teddy, darling, I was just kidding. I love you and still find you irresistible regardless pregnant or not. You're beautiful."

Teddy sniffled and looked up at her husband. "Really?"

"Yes, forgive me?"

Teddy nodded and continued to eat her meal. The young prince decided it'd be best if he kept his mouth shut since his wife is at a fragile state. Teddy was the one who broke the silence after five minutes.

"We should start thinking of names."

"Well, do you have any names in particular you like? The prince asked.

"I was thinking we could use your brother's name as the first born baby's middle name."

"Shane?" The prince questioned. Teddy nodded. "I don't know about that, honey."

"Why not, I think we should commemorate him."

"How about we think about names we both like and then discuss it."

Teddy nodded. "Just think about it though."

"I will, I promise but in the mean time, we'll need to look for a nanny."

"A nanny?" Teddy questioned. "Why would we need a nanny?"

"For the babies."

"No, our children are not going to be raised by nannies." Teddy exclaimed. "They will turn out horrible."

"My sister and I were raised by nannies and we turned out quite well."

"No nannies." Teddy said firmly. "I'll be upset if you betray me and get one."

"Honey, it'll make things easier on us." Spencer said. "We're having two babies, not one."

"No nannies." Teddy said again firmly. "I'm raising my two sons with our without you."

The young prince sighed but gave in. "Fine, no nannies."

Two weeks later, Teddy and Spencer flew to the States to spend Thanksgiving with her family. They would be staying with the Duncan's in Teddy's old room down in the basement while they are there. Teddy was so happy she'll be able to spend a couple of days with her family since she hasn't seen them since before she was pregnant. When she entered her childhood home, she sat down on the couch, beside her husband, and fell asleep in his arms.

As she was sleeping, the young prince was watching American football with his brother-in-law, Gabe.

"I hear you're having twin boys." Gabe said. "Teddy definitely got you tied down now."

The young prince looked down at his sound asleep wife and smiled as he brushed his hand over her blonde hair. He ignored Gabe's comment about Teddy having him tied down because the truth was, he wasn't. He wanted to be with her, pregnant or not. She being pregnant isn't forcing him stay with her. He's staying because he loves her and wants to be with her. Spencer looked back up at the TV trying to understand "American" football.

"So these men will basically kill each other just to get the ball to the other side?" The prince asked. "That's ludicrous."

"It may be but it is very entertaining for us "Americans"." Gabe said. Gabe started to yell at the TV because the Denver team got a penalty. "What, that's bull shit."

Spencer looked down at his wife and noticed she was slowly starting to wake up, probably from all the noise her brother was making.

"Morning." Spencer murmured.

"W-What time is it?" Teddy asked tiredly as she sat up.

"I suppose it's not morning now." The prince replied. He looked down at his watch. "It's a quarter to six, love."

"I had a dream I was back home and my brother, Gabe, was yelling at the TV." Teddy looked to her right and saw her brother. "And it wasn't a dream." She murmured.

"It's nice seeing you too, Sis!" Gabe said sarcastically. "Gosh, Teddy, you're huge."

Teddy glared at her brother. "Shut up. Where's mom?"

"Picking up dinner."

Teddy placed her hands on her stomach and could feel both, or at least one, of the babies moving. Teddy smiled and laid her head on her prince's shoulder. She whispered to him that they were moving. He smiled and placed his hands on top of Teddy's belly.

"Feel them?" She asked.

The prince smiled. "Of course."

"Hey, I wanna feel." Gabe said.

"Touch me and your die." Teddy murmured.

The young prince laughed. "You know, she is very hormonal so don't take it personally."

"Whatever, I didn't want to feel anyways." Gabe mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone sat in the living room talking. They looked over to the front door when it opened, revealing a little old woman who yelled_, Surprise_! Bob got up from where he was sitting to give the old woman a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Are you not glad to see your mother, Bobby?" Linda asked her oldest son.

"I sure am, mommy." Bob replied.

She walked over to the rest of the family to greet them.

"And who is this handsome, young me?" She asked referring to Spencer.

"Oh, grandma, this is my husband, Spencer. Spencer, this is my grandmother, Linda."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Spencer replied.

"Oh, where are you from?" Bob's mother asked noticing his accent.

"Denmark, he's the prince of Denmark and his parents are the queen and king." Teddy replied. "We're expecting twin boys too."

"Oh, what many surprises. My granddaughter got married without anyone informing me. Why wasn't I invited this wedding?"

"Mom, you told me should couldn't make it, neither her nor your parents." Teddy said.

"Amy, what did you do?" Bob asked.

"Oh, is that the phone I hear? I'll get it." Amy said walking into the kitchen. Teddy rolled her eyes.

"You said you're having twins?" Linda asked. "I didn't think twins ran in the family."

"Actually, Spencer was a twin so it runs on his side."

"Was?" Bob questioned his oldest daughter.

"I had a twin brother who died when we were five from an illness we both had. I got better but he got worse and died."

"Oh my." Linda said.

"I told him I want our first born baby's middle name to be Shane since that was his brother's name."

"Teddy, remember I said we would discuss it when we pick names."

"Hey, when are we going to talk names? They will be here in five months."

"When we got back, I promise." The prince kissed his wife's cheek. "And then we can start actually getting ready for them. My mother is actually hiring a designer for the nursery."

Teddy nodded and repositioned herself on the couch. Moments later, PJ walked through the front door with his girlfriend, Skylar. He greeted everyone as Skylar and Teddy caught up with each other in the basement.

"You know, I heard if you push two babies out, it ruins your vag." Skylar said. "Like it rips and stuff."

"And that's exactly why I'm having a c-section." Teddy laughed. "No, but there are more risks if you have a vaginal birth with twins so I decided to be safe than sorry, you know? I rather not have any complications."

"Like doesn't a doctor have to stick his hand up you to turn the second baby?"

"I mean I'm no doctor or have experienced it but I suppose they may have to."

"That seems more painful than a c-section."

"I'm sure it is." Teddy replied.

"Do you think you'll ever live in the US again? We miss you."

"I don't know, probably not unless we don't work out but we will. Hopefully we will anyways."

Teddy was still unsure if she and Spencer would work. I mean, she loved him and he loved her but every divorced couple loved each other at one point, right? To Spencer, he thinks the honeymoon stage will never end with him and Teddy, but Teddy knows it will, especially when the babies are born. Many people say kids are the ones who ruins the marriage.

Teddy saw her husband walk down. He walked over to his wife, kissing her and then sat down beside her.

"What are you two talking about?" The young prince asked.

"Nothing… I see you got tired of my family already."

"I'm not tired of them, I just wanted to be with my love."

"I'm gonna go see if PJ needs help cooking." Skylar said.

Teddy placed her hands on top of her stomach. She could feel four little feet kicking her below her ribcage which was quite painful but she got used to it. Teddy sighed and laid her head on the prince's shoulder.

"You know the worst thing about having twins is? It's when they are both kicking you in your ribs."

"I'm sorry. Is it painful? I'm sure when we get back the doctor could get you medicine to reduce the pain."

"You can't take pain medicine for when the baby or babies are kicking." Teddy replied. "Pain wise, it's bearable since I'm sort of used to it. They are so grounded when they come out." Teddy joked.

The young prince chuckled. "Yeah, they'll be forced to drink formula instead."

"Feeding's going to be such a pain for me since I'm their only food source."

"Will you even have enough milk for two babies?" The prince was obviously still clueless even though he has been secretly reading the baby books.

"Of course, I'll have plenty, more than plenty that I'll probably be pumping a lot."

"Pumping? What's that?"

Teddy chuckled. "It's when I place like, what's the word... I place this pump on my boobs and turn it on and it will pump my milk out into bottles."

"Ah, I see. So you're like a cow getting it's milk squeezed out."

"I suppose so, but I don't like you referring me to a fat cow. I know I may look like one, but it's still rude, Spencer."

"You absolutely look nothing like a cow. You're more beautiful than ever."

Teddy smiled, looking into the prince's blue eyes. "Really, even if I'm huge?"

"Especially with you having a big pregnant belly. You've never looked more stunning."

The prince definitely knew how the right things to say to his pregnant wife who has been feeling absolutely fat and unattractive. Teddy couldn't wait for the babies to arrive so she could get her body back, even though it may take a couple of months, even a year, for that to happen. Spencer has always told her, ever since discovering thing news about her pregnancy, that she did not have to be in a rush to gain her very slim body back. Sure, the prince was attracted to Teddy by her looks at first, but he doesn't care about that now. He loves Teddy, regardless her looks or anything.

**Okay guys, I have my names picked out for the two babies. I might reveal it the next chapter but I don't know yet. I have also started the next chapter to my other story which may be updated tomorrow, Friday, or Saturday for sure. I'm actually reading this book that is giving me a tons of ideas for this story because the main character is pregnant with twins boys (which surprised me). I'm not going to steal the authors idea's of course, but it has given me my own ideas so yeah! Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14

Teddy and Spencer have arrived back from spending Thanksgiving with the Duncans a few days ago. Since they've been back, they gave gotten the nursery started and started talking baby names. Spencer suggested, since the first born son is sometimes named after the father, to name him Andrew since that is his middle name. Teddy loved Andrew and they settled with his middle name to be Shane, after his brother who died when they were younger. For the second baby, Teddy threw out the name Asher. Spencer threw out the name Henry but Teddy wasn't faun of the name. After twenty minutes of deliberation, they settled on a name for the second baby.

"I guess we have our names then." Teddy smiled.

"I suppose me do." The young prince replied rubbing his wife's belly.

"I hope you two like your names Andrew and Asher." Teddy could feel movement in her as if the babies are approving the names. Teddy smiled and placed her hand on where the movement was. "I think they do."

"How about we got to bed now?" Spencer suggested. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

The next day, both Teddy and Spencer had to wake up early because they had to attend an even with Spencer's parents and sister. Teddy wore a dark blue maternity dress that hung onto her pregnant belly and Spencer wore a suit. They gathered into a car and were driven for an hour to Holstebro. Lord David and his wife, Lady Pamela, are having a coming of age party for their daughter, Janette, who is turning twenty-one. David is actually the queen's brother, so that would make Janette Spencer's cousin, which would explain why the royal family is attending.

When Spencer and Teddy arrived, he helped his wife out of the car since it's starting to get quite difficult to get up now since her stomach is getting quite heavy. Sometimes Teddy wonders if her stomach will just break and the babies will just fall out, but she knew that was silly and would never happen. The young prince had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist as they entered the building. They were both greeted by his aunt and uncle standing near the door.

"It's nice see you both, also." Teddy replied with a smile. Pamela started to talk pregnancy with Teddy. "Oh, yes, we do actually. We just picked the names last night."

"Oh, how wonderful. Do you mind telling us or not yet?"

Teddy looked at her husband and he nodded, telling her to just tell them. "Well, the first born is going to be name Andrew Shane and the second born with be name Asher Nicholas."

"Oh, what wonderful names." She replied.

"Have my parents arrived yet?" The young prince asked.

"Afraid not but they should be here very soon."

"I need to sit down. My stomach is just too heavy."

"Come on, darling."

Teddy and Spencer sat a table together. She felt a bit bad that Spencer was with her instead of mingling and having a good time. As many times as she insisted for him to go and leave her, he didn't want to. Ever since that once incident at his nineteenth birthday, and he forgot about Teddy, he never wanted to leave her alone.

"Spencer, I'm fine sitting here. Go on and enjoy yourself."

Spencer nodded. "Alright, darling, I'll be back in a few."

"Where's your wife at?" Jasmine, one of his cousins, asked.

"She's sitting." The young prince replied. "She gets tired standing up for a long period of time since her stomach is very heavy."

"Twins, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Correct, twin boys, identical." Spencer smiled. "We just picked the names last night."

"Tell us." Jasmine smiled.

"Well the first born is going to be name Andrew and the second born name Asher."

"Asher? That's a strange name." Rosalie said.

"Teddy suggested it and I like it."

"I like it too." Jasmine said. "When will they be born?"

"April, four months to go."

Teddy sat alone scrolling on her phone when someone came up to her.

"So why is the princess sitting alone?"

Teddy glanced up off her phone and looked at the young man. "Hi James…"

"Still didn't answer my question."

"I'm not a princess."

"Maybe not by blood but you are married to a prince so that makes you a princess."

"I don't want to be considered a princess then." Teddy replied. She finished her text to Kathleen. "I'm not a princessy type of girl."

Spencer walked back over to his wife seeing her talking to his friend, James. The three of them chatted for a bit and then James left.

"You know Spencer, I'm really tired. Why don't you stay and I go back home. You can get a ride back with your parents or I'll have the car sent back."

"You don't want to stay?"

"You just don't understand how exhausting being pregnant is. I just want to stay in bed each day and do nothing. You should stay and enjoy yourself."

"I want to be with you." The young prince said. He knelt down to Teddy's side and rubbed her hand. "I don't want you to be alone."

"I want to be alone."

The young prince sighed and nodded. "I'll get a ride back with my parents."

"Help me up."

Spencer walked is wife out to the car and kissed her bye. He felt a bit sad watching the car leave because all he wanted was to have a good time with her but she's just not as fun as she was before pregnancy, which is understandable. He'd probably feel the same way if he was carrying two babies in his stomach.

The young prince walked back into the building and found his parents.

"Mum, is it okay if I get a ride back with you guys?"

"Where's Teddy?" The queen asked.

"She went home because she is very tired and wanted to sleep."

"Just wait until the babies come. She'll be more tired than she is now. Have you found a nanny or nannies yet? I have a list of wonderful ones."

"We're not getting a nanny. Teddy insisted not to."

"Oh, my, you'll have your hands full then."

"About the ride…"

"Yes, it's fine." The queen smiled. "Now go enjoy yourself."

"Thanks mum."


	15. Chapter 15

Teddy is entering the beginning of her third trimester which means the babies will be here soon. Spencer is gone again for princely business in another country. Teddy has been left at their palace prepping more for the babies. Their jungle theme nursery is almost finished but they are waiting on the last of the furniture to arrive.

Teddy sat in the nursery admiring it. She placed her hands around her belly as she rocked back and forth in the glider. _Just four more months, _she thought to herself. Teddy hasn't felt much movement today, like she usually does, which worried her even though she knew the babies were okay. Teddy sighed and walked out of the nursery. She walked down to the kitchen, passed some workers, and grabbed herself a container of ice cream.

"I'm sorry to bother you, your highness…" A maid said. "The prince is calling."

Teddy looked up at the young maid. "Tell him I'll call him back later."

"Very well…"

Teddy ate about half of the container of ice cream and then went up to her room to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Spencer was in Germany for princely duties. He found time and decided to call his wife, finding she wasn't answering her cell, which worried him. He hated leaving Teddy, especially in the state of her being pregnant. He always thought the worse when she wouldn't answer his calls or texts, just because he cares about her a lot. Spencer decided to call the palace main instead.<p>

"I'm sorry, your highness, Theodora said she'll call you back."

"Alright, thank you…"

The prince felt sad his wife didn't want to talk to him. Every time he goes on a trip, his wife is always on his mind, especially more now since she's at the end of her second trimester. On Spencer's free time, he'll read baby books, secretly, so he knows what to expect. For some reason, he didn't want anyone to know about the books, not even his wife. But secretly, Teddy knew about the books and she's happy he's taking time to learn what she'll be enduring and same with him when the babies are born.

Spencer sighed as he placed his phone in his pocket. He walked over to his father who was talking to Germany's king.

"I apologize for interrupting, but father, would you mind if I went home sooner? I need to be with Teddy."

"I hope everything is alright with her." The king replied.

"I just want to be with her, I need to be with her."

The king sighed and nodded. "Very well, Spencer."

The prince smiled and got on the next flight to Denmark to be with his wife. When we arrived back at the palace, he walked up to his and Teddy's room finding his wife asleep in their bed. He smiled at the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully on their bed. The young prince kissed Teddy on her forehead and took a seat admiring her.

* * *

><p>Teddy started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a blurry image of a man. She jumped a little but then realized it was her husband.<p>

"Oh, gosh, you scared me." Teddy said.

The prince smiled and closed his book he was reading. "I hope not."

Teddy slowly sat up in their bed and placed a pillow behind her back. "What are you doing back? I thought you were coming back next week."

"I needed to be with you, love. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Teddy smiled.

She got out of bed and gave her husband a hug and kiss before heading into the bathroom to pee. One thing Teddy hated about pregnancy is that she has a weak bladder and always needs to pee. After she went to the bathroom, she sat down on her husband's lap.

"Mmm…" The prince let out a little groan. "I think you're getting too big and heavy for this."

"Never too big." Teddy smiled. She gave her prince a kiss. "I've missed you. Please don't leave again."

"I'll try not to."

"You know, I married you to be with you. How can I be with you if you're never here with me?"

"I know, I know… We'll see." The prince kissed his wife on the forehead. "How are our two little boys?"

"I assume fine. They haven't been moving much like usual."

"Should we be worried?" The prince asked.

Teddy shook her head. "It's normal."

Spencer smiled. "Good."

Later that day, Teddy was using the bathroom. She noticed there was blood on her underwear. She immediately stood up and looked in the toilet noticing some blood in it and blood dripping down her leg. Teddy obviously started to freak out because seeing blood, first thing you think of it a miscarriage.

"Spencer!" She shouted. "Spencer, come here!" She shouted again.

The young prince rushed into the bathroom and saw his wife on her knees crying. He knelt down to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, what's wrong." He immediately asked. "Why are you crying?"

"B-Blood… I'm bleeding. I, I shouldn't be bleeding." Teddy cried.

The young prince remembered reading in one of the baby books that spotting is normal, especially with twins in the third trimester. Teddy is probably just spotting.

"Teddy, darling, you're probably just spotting."

Teddy looked up at her husband. She had forgotten about spotting but wondered how he even knew about it. "What?"

"I read somewhere where it's normal to be spotting with twins especially in the third trimester. Is that not true?"

"You read baby books, don't you?"

"Occasionally." The prince confessed. "I say we should go to bed and we'll go to the doctors tomorrow to be sure everything is fine."

Teddy nodded. The prince helped his wife up and she got into bed. She snuggled next to her husband and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, Teddy and he went to see her doctor. He did an ultrasound and checked Teddy's cervix. He told them both the babies were fine but suggested for her to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.

"Bed rest?" The prince questioned.

"Yes, just stay in bed or lounging on the couch other than to shower and use the bathroom." The doctor replied. "Also, last time we discussed labor, you wanted a c-section?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes, I still want that."

"Alright, I think we should schedule it now. You are what, twenty- nine weeks now?"

"That's correct."

"Normally, full term with twins is between thirty-four and thirty-seven weeks. I think we should schedule one for when you are about thirty-five weeks." The doctor looked at his calendar. "How about Friday, March 20th?"

Teddy nodded. "That would be perfect."

"Wonderful. If you don't have any other concerns I'll see you for your next regular appointment."

"Thank you." The prince said. The doctor walked out of the room so Teddy could put her pants back on. "You heard that, bed rest, darling."

"Awesome." She said sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 16

The last weeks of Teddy's pregnancy went by really fast. The queen and Scarlett threw Teddy a little baby shower and invited many people. Sadly, none of Teddy's family or friends was able to come since it was in Denmark. Teddy mainly received baby clothes, toys, diapers, and some other accessories.

Tomorrow was the day the c-section was schedule for. She and Spencer would have to arrive at the hospital around eight in the morning and the procedure would be performed around ten. Teddy was very anxious the night before because she was scared about the surgery. She was scared she would feel it since she would be awake. Teddy cried in her bed just thinking about it.

The next morning she had a mix of emotions. She was excited to meet her two boys but scared because of the surgery. She wasn't sure what she would expect from it. Teddy laid her head on her husband's shoulder as they were driven to the hospital. He rubbed his wife's back trying to console her since she was obviously nervous.

"Everything will be fine, darling."

"I know…"

When they arrived at the hospital, they were checked into a room and Teddy was handed a hospital gown to change into. The nurse then placed an IV in Teddy's arm and hooked her to the heart monitor to monitor both hers and the babies' heart rate. Her doctor came in momentarily telling her how everything would go and just to relax.

"Can you give me my phone; I want to call my mom." Teddy said.

"Wouldn't she be sleeping?" The young prince asked. "Isn't it one in the morning in Denver?"

"She's always tells me I can call her at any time of day or night. I need to talk to her."

The prince nodded and grabbed his wife's phone out of her purse and handed it to her. Teddy scrolled through her phone until she found her mother's name and pressed it. The phone rang until the last ring she heard a voice on the other end.

"Mom?" Teddy said. She started to cry. "I know it's late in Denver but I'm really scared."

"If it was someone else calling me at this time of night I would be mad." Amy replied. Teddy could hear her yawning and getting out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Bob. "Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, in an hour is my c-section and I'm really scared."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie, everything will be fine. You won't feel a think and these doctors are professionals."

"The c-section is just part of the reason why I'm scared… Mom, I'm having two babies. Mom, I can't have two babies. I'm still a baby myself."

Amy laughed. "Oh, Teddy, you are no longer a baby. You are a beautiful, smart, twenty-five year old woman. You will be a wonderful mother and Spencer, father."

"I hope so… They are coming rather I like it or not. I guess I should let you go back to sleep."

"I'm going to expect pictures when the boys are born."

"Of course. I'll be blowing up your phone."

"I love you, sweetie, and good luck."

"Love you too."

An hour and a half later, a nurse came into Teddy's room and gave her the pain medicine for the c-section. Once the nurse did that, she handed Spencer hospital clothes since he wanted to be in the operation room with his wife. The nurse then wheeled Teddy into the operating room with Spencer following her close behind. Teddy lay on a table and a nurse placed a hospital mask on her face.

"Can you feel this, Theodora?" The doctor asked as he made his first incision.

"Feel what?" She asked. All she could feel was a bit of pressure but no pain.

Spencer brushed his wife's blonde hair, whispering her encouraging words to get her through this whole procedure. It took the doctors about ten minutes to reach the babies and another couple of minutes to pull the first one out.

Teddy heard the cry of her first son which made her start to cry. Spencer even started to cry a little. The nurse cut his umbilical cord and then took him to the side of the room to weigh and measure him. After another five minutes passed, the second baby was born and Andrew Shane was born on Saturday March 20th, 2020 at 10:43 am, weighing 6 pounds 4 ounces. Asher Nicholas was born on Saturday, March 20th, 2020 at 10:48 am weighing 6 pounds 2 ounces.

After Teddy was all stitched, she was wheeled back to her room. The nurse then brought in both babies and placed them both in Teddy's arms. She started to cry seeing them lying in her arms asleep. After taking a few photos, the young prince sat down beside his wife on her bed and gave her a kiss. He then grabbed Asher from her and held him in his arms.

"They're perfect, Teddy." Spencer smiled. "I love you."

Later that day the queen and king arrived to meet their new grandsons. Teddy was asleep when they arrived so they made sure not to wake her up.

"Did you say they are identical?" The queen asked as she admired Andrew.

"Yeah, identical. I just don't know how I'm going to remember who's who." The young prince laughed. "I know Teddy would be upset if I mixed them up."

"What mother wouldn't?" The queen replied. She saw Andrew starting to open his eyes, revealing his big brown eyes. "Oh, hello."

Teddy started to wake up from her nap she had taken. She opened her eyes and saw the queen and king in the room, with her and Spencer, holding the babies. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed. She groaned a bit as she did that from the pain of the C-section she had just a few hours earlier. Spencer saw her starting to wake up and and rushed over to her side.

"Did you enjoy your rest?" The young prince asked.

Teddy nodded and took her pain medicine her doctor gave her. After she took it, all she did was stare at her babies in the queen and king's arms. "Can you hand me my phone?" The prince nodded and handed her it. Teddy scrolled through her phone and saw many congratulation texts from her friends and family. She decided to send a group text to everyone of the babies since she hadn't yet.

"I think your mother and I should get going." The king said. He handed his son Asher and the queen handed Teddy Andrew.

"Thanks for coming." Teddy smiled as she adored her son. "Hi baby."

Once his parents left, Teddy decided it would probably be a good time to feed both of the babies. It took her a few a few minutes to get Andrew hooked onto her.

"There."

"How do you know if anything is coming out?" The prince asked staring at his wife. Teddy shrugged. "Does it hurt?"

Teddy nodded. "A little, I'll get used to it. They'll just be sore for a while."

"I'm sorry."

Teddy sat her son up and patted his back gently until he spit up. "I hope you're paying attention, Spencer. This is how you burp a baby. I'm going to expect you to burp at least one of them." Teddy wiped Andrew's face and did a baby switch off so she could feed Asher.

"Yes, I see, darling."

"I don't think you do."

"Yes, I understand, honey."

"Okay, then burp Asher and show me you do." Teddy smiled.

Spencer sat down on the edge of Teddy's bed and they switched babies again. He sat Asher up on his lap.

"Hold his head up." Teddy said.

"Isn't this painful?" The prince questioned.

Teddy shook her head. "Now pat his back gently until he spits up and then wipe his face with this blanket."

"Ew." Spender said as he wiped his son's face. "This is disgusting."

"If you think this is disgusting just wait until you have to change their diapers." Teddy smiled.

"Darling, can't we hire nannies to do all that for us?"

"No, you wanted kids, so be a father to your sons. We are not going to be playing house with them by using nannies."

"Alright, darling…"


	17. Chapter 17

Teddy stayed in the hospital for three days. She was somewhat relieved when she was able to go home but scared because she'll have no help with the babies from the nurses. She will have to start waking up at all hours of nights for feedings and changes and will suffer from sleep deposition.

When she and the prince arrived at their palace, they went straight up to the nursery after being greeted by the palace workers. Teddy sat down in the glider near the window and held both her boys in her arms as she rocked back and forth.

"Welcome home." She murmured. She started to sing them a song she had wrote as a teenager, sweetly and softly, so they would fall asleep since it's their nap time.

Spencer walked in moments later and stood near the door, adoring his wife. "You sound beautiful." Teddy looked up and smiled. "How come I never hear you sing?"

"You know I don't sing anymore, and you know it too."

"I think you should. You sound beautiful." Teddy stood up and gently placed her boys in their cribs. The prince walked over to Teddy and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "You made this country very cute princes." He murmured into her ear.

"Come on." She grabbed the baby monitor and they left, heading into their suite. Teddy handed her husband the baby monitor. "I'm going to take a quick shower so be on baby duty."

"What if they wake up?"

"I just put them down. I really need to shower since I couldn't at the hospital. I'll be out in fifteen minutes, promise."

"Alright, be quick."

After Teddy got out of the shower and dried off with a towel, she stared at her body through the mirror. She sighed seeing her unattractive body. Her husband walked into the bathroom and she immediately covered herself with the towel so she wouldn't see her.

"Teddy, darling, you don't need to hide from me. You're beautiful." The prince murmured. He lifted her chin up, gently, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Teddy didn't reply to the prince's comment and walked out of the bathroom and into their huge closet to get dressed. She put some sweats and a t-shirt on and then got into bed. She rested her eyes shut and next thing she knew it, she heard screaming coming from the baby monitor. She sighed and wondered down the hall seeing both babies crying.

"Aw, what's wrong with my babies?" She asked as she picked the both of them up. She knew instantly they both needed a diaper change. "Spencer!" She shouted.

The prince rushed in. "What, is everything okay?"

"Diaper change." She said. "Change Andrew and I'll change Asher."

"Honey, I don't know how to change a diaper…"

"It's pretty straight forward but just follow me, okay?"

He nodded and did exactly what his wife did. The prince thought this was so disgusting because the poop was not solid and was very messy. It also stunk a lot too. He was relieved once it was over.

"I'm never doing this again." The prince said. "This was the most disgusting thing I have ever done."

Teddy laughed and gave Asher a kiss as she lifted him up. "Don't expect this to be the last, Spencer. Should I remind you you are the one who wanted kids and you got two?"

"I love them but I thought we could have nannies to do all the dirty work for us." The young prince replied.

"What's the fun of being parents if we can't be the parents to our children?" Teddy asked. "I don't care if you were raised by a group of nannies, but I wasn't. I don't want my kids to either."

"Yes, dear."

The first weeks of the babies being home were treacherous for Teddy and her husband. They got maybe three hours of sleep each night so they were very tired. The queen and king would come over during the day to help with the twins while Teddy and her husband rested. Occasionally, Scarlett, Spencer's sister, would come and even spend the night to help with her nephews. Between Spencer and his family, Teddy had a lot of help which she was grateful for, especially since her family isn't in Denmark to help out.

After of month went by of the twins being born, it had gotten a lot easier on Teddy and Spencer. The babies were slowly starting to sleep during the night and they had a good schedule with them. Teddy would pump a lot and freeze her milk just so Spencer can help with the feeding than it all being on her.

Luckily, for Teddy and the prince, they haven't mixed the babies up yet. That was something Teddy was really afraid of would happen. Teddy is able tell the boys apart by their personalities unlike Spencer. She already knew Asher would be the sweeter one while Andrew the bossier one. Andrew, when he cries, wants whatever he is crying about immediately. If he's crying because he wants to be held, he wants you to stop whatever you are doing to hold him. Asher on the other hand, rarely cries unless he's hungry or needs a diaper change or if his brother wakes him up from his crying. Teddy can already see that Asher will probably be the better-behaved one when they are much older unlike Andrew.

Teddy sat in the rocking chair, rocking Asher back and forth in her arms as he slept staring out the window. He was holding tight around her right pointer finger.

"Teddy, I'm heading out." The prince said walking into the nursery.

"Shh… they're sleeping." Teddy whispered. "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I was invited to my friend's 25th birthday dinner."

"Oh…" Teddy said disappointedly. She hated when her prince would leave her especially with the twins here now. "When will you be back?"

"It'll be late, maybe midnight."

"I hope you'll have fun."

The prince walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Text me if you need anything."

Teddy nodded as she watched her husband leave the room. "Don't stay out late. I love you…"

The prince didn't hear the last part of what Teddy had said, the _I love you_ part.

Teddy sighed and stared down at her little Asher. She gently brushed his little, thin, brown hair on the top of his head.

"I love you my little Asher." Teddy bent her head down and kissed her son on the top of her head before laying him back down in his crib. She walked over to her other son, Andrew, and kissed him also. "I love you too, my little Andrew."


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, ready for your first outing?" Teddy asked her two boys who laid on the changing table.

Teddy had just given them a bath and dressed them in matching outfits. She laid the babies down one at a time in their car seat and then placed a knitted blanket on top of each. Teddy picked up the two car seats and carried them down the stairs.

"Finally, we're going to be late."

"You know you could help me so I don't drop one of them." Teddy said to her husband who stood near the doors. The prince walked over to his wife and grabbed one of the babies from her. "Thank you."

Teddy and Spencer are attending a polo game with his parents and some other guests. This will be Teddy's first event since she had the twins. When they arrived, they both grabbed a car seat and walked into the event. They sat down and Teddy took both babies out, having them lay in her arms.

"Oh, you brought the babies." Carmella exclaimed. "What handsome boys they are."

Teddy smiled. "Thank you."

"I hear you're not using nannies."

"No, we're not."

"That must be tuff with having twins."

"It can be, especially at night but they are starting to sleep through the night which I love." Andrew gave out a big yawn and started to open his big brown eyes. "Aw, hello sleepy head."

Carmella smiled. "How many kids are you and the prince planning on having?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe one more, a daughter maybe, but not anytime soon."

Asher began to fuss in his mother's arms. She motioned Spencer to come over to her. She handed him Andrew and grabbed a pacifier out of her bag for Asher. She rocked him back and forth in her arms, humming, until he settled down. Spencer handed Andrew back to her and she sat alone holding both her sons in her arms.

Teddy sighed as she laid her sons back in their car seats. _What did I get myself into,_ she thought to herself. She rocked the two car seats gently back and forth with her foot. Spencer walked over to sit beside her.

"Are you enjoying the game?" Spencer asked.

"You know, polo is really not my thing." Teddy replied. "Kind reminds me of golf and soccer expect you're on horses."

"Oh… Would you like me to get you a drink or something."

"I'm good, thanks though."

Spencer scooted his chair closer to Teddy and wrapped his arm around her. She held his hand that was draped around her shoulder and leaned her head into his neck.

A couple of hours later, they left heading back to the palace.

"You know, Teddy, I'm quite surprised about our sons."

"How so?" She asked.

"I'm surprised they didn't fuss much and ruin the game."

"They're good babies except for little Andrew. I swear he'll be defiant and bossy as a teenager."

"I hope not. The future king cannot act like that."

Teddy chuckled. "It'll just be a phase."

When they arrived back to the palace, Teddy took both her sons up to her and Spencer's suite. She sat on the bed with both babies laying in front of her and placed a pillow behind her back. She picked up Andrew and started to breast feed him.

"You'll be next, Asher, I promise."

"Darling, your mother is on the phone."

"My mom?" Teddy asked.

"You left your cell in the car." Spencer handed Teddy her cell phone.

"Hey mom..." "Oh, I'm just feeding the babies. Spencer, please burp Andrew for me." "Oh, really, that'd be great!" "K, I'll see you then."

Teddy hung up and placed her phone beside her on the bed. She then hook Asher onto her other breast.

"Why was she calling?" The prince asked.

"Oh, uh, she and my father are planning on flying out here for my birthday and to meet the twins."

"That's wonderful… What day is your birthday again?"

"You forgot? What a wonderful husband you are."

"Is it at the end of this month?"

"Yes, May 18th." Teddy rubbed Asher's back as he sucked. "Ash, can you believe daddy forgot my birthday? We've been together for three years."

"We've just been busy, darling."

"I know. These two are a handful." Teddy sat her son on her lap and burped him. "I just can't imagine how it'll be when they are toddlers."

"I suppose it may be tougher since they'll be walking and running around."

"Very. Can you please lay these two in their cribs for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Spencer insisted Teddy to go have a day out by herself without the babies since she deserved it. The prince cleared his schedule and spent the day with his two sons.<p>

"Hey, move that hand." Spencer said in Danish to one of his sons who kept trying to touch his little wiener as he was getting his diaper changed. "There." Spencer picked his son up and laid him beside his brother on his bed. "Wait, who is who… Crap."

Spencer stared at his two, identical, sons. He remembered his wife telling him how they both have different personalities and that is how she can tell them apart. She said Asher is the sweeter one unlike Andrew is. Spencer continued to study his sons. He was trying to detect different behaviors from each but so far they both had the same behavior, just laying on the bed staring up at their father doing nothing.

"Okay, I know who is who." Spencer picked up the baby towards his left. "You are Asher and you are Andrew." He said picking the baby to his right up. "Daddy knows his boys."

Later that day, Teddy came back. She walked into the nursery seeing her two sons laying awake in their cribs.

"Um, Spencer, come here." Teddy shouted. He came in seconds later. "How come Asher is laying in Andrew's crib and Andrew in Asher's?"

"What are you talking about, that is Andrew not Asher."

Teddy shook her head. "This is Asher… Did you mix the babies up today?"

"No, Teddy, are you sure that is Asher?"

"Yes, I'm his mother. This is obviously Asher." Teddy picked up Asher, lifting him up in the air kissing him. "Did daddy mix you up with your brother today? Was he a bad daddy? Don't worry, mommy is here now. Muah." Teddy gave her son another kiss on his cheek. "Please don't mix them up again." Teddy handed Asher to Spencer and then left the room.

The young prince stared at his son. "I knew you were Asher."


	19. Chapter 19

Teddy was in the boys' nursery getting them dressed since she had just given them both a bath. She was dressing Andrew when she heard a familiar female voice behind her. Teddy looked behind her and smiled at the sight of her mother. She ran over to her mother and gave her a hug. After they talked for a bit, Teddy walked her mother to the changing tables where her twins laid.

"So, mom, this is Asher and this is Andrew." Teddy smiled.

"Oh, honey, they are adorable." Amy smiled as she held Asher. "Have you mixed them up yet?"

Teddy finished dressing Andrew and then picked him up. "Spencer has but me, no. They have total different personalities so I can tell them apart by that. Asher is the sweet one unlike his big brother Andrew." Andrew started to smile in his mother's arms. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's talking to Spencer."

"Ah, I think he needs to be saved then."

* * *

><p>"And then I killed it."<p>

"Wow, Mr. Duncan, what a great story." Spencer lied.

"If you liked that one, wait till you hear this."

"Dad, Spencer doesn't like your bug stories." Teddy said. She walked over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi daddy."

Spencer looked down at his watch. "You know, I would like to talk more but I have to run."

"When should I expect you back?" Teddy asked.

"Uh, I'll be back in a few." The prince replied. He kissed his wife on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Where is Spencer going?" Amy asked.

Teddy shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know… I stopped asking a long time ago. I need to go lay these two down. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you're hungry."

After Teddy laid her two sons down in their cribs, she grabbed the baby monitor and found her parents.

"How come you didn't bring Charlie or Toby?" She asked.

"They have school, Teddy." Amy replied.

"Dad was too cheap to by two more tickets, huh?"

"Pretty much." Her mother said. "You know, you look real great, Teddy. How many months has it been since you've given birth?"

"They were born on March 20th so about two months. But I still have a long way to get my pre-pregnancy body back. By the time I get it back, Spencer will probably get me pregnant again. I don't know… Hopefully we won't have any more for a couple of years."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't Teddy come with you, Spencer?" The king asked his eldest son.<p>

"She's at home with the babies."

"She could have brought them." The queen said.

"Teddy doesn't know I'm eating dinner with you both tonight."

"Oh, why is that?" The queen asked.

"I just needed to get away from the babies. It's a bit overwhelming."

"Don't you think she feels the same and she's alone with them both? You are being a very inconsiderate husband."

"I suppose it is for her also."

"You should be spending the evening with your wife instead of us, Spencer." The king said firmly.

"I suppose you are right, father… I guess I'll leave to be with her."

Spencer arrived back to the palace and could hear Teddy talking with her parents.

_"I don't know… Did I make the right decision?" Teddy asked her parents._

_"Only you would know that, honey." Amy replied._

_"For some reason I feel as if Spencer isn't the same guy I grew to know and love."_

_"Oh, Teddy, when I moved in with your father, I realized what a slob he is." Amy said._

_"Hey, you weren't so hot either." Bob said._

_Teddy laughed. "I suppose you're right. We've never spent this amount of time together before or lived together. I guess this is just how he truly is…"_

_"Teddy, you got to realize the honeymoon stage is over and now reality is starting to kick in. You know, it doesn't last forever."_

_"I know."_

Spencer walked up to his office and stared out the window thinking of what he overheard Teddy say. _Is really having seconds thought of marrying me_, he thought.

"I suppose I did act differently when we dated." He murmured to himself. "I must change if I don't want to lose her."

**Eh, I know short chapter. Umm… there will be one chapter left and then I'm planning on one more story after this with the twins being teenagers and something big is going to happen in it you won't be expecting. I already started on the story since I didn't want to lose my idea. I have three chapters made already but it won't all be posted at the same time. So thanks for reading this story and remember to review! I hope you are enjoying this story! **


	20. Chapter 20

Spencer rolled over on the bed and gave his sleeping wife a kiss on her cheek. He then whispered _Happy Anniversary_, into her ear. Teddy groaned and pushed her husband away. The young prince started to hear one of the babies start to whine. He decided to be a good husband and get them since he's already awake and Teddy is obviously very tired.

The prince walked down the hall and saw Andrew awake. He picked him his crying son up and held.

"Good morning, little one." The prince smiled. "You're a little loud this morning. Let's not wake up your mother and brother."

The young prince carried his son down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk that Teddy had freezing. He placed it in the microwave for a couple of seconds and then sat down at the table to feed him. Spencer sat his son on his lap holding the bottle up to his mouth as he sucked on the bottle.

"I don't know what your mother is talking about, I don't think you have a bossy attitude or maybe just with her, huh?"

Teddy was woken up to the cry of Asher. When she walked into the nursery she was that Andrew was gone. _Spencer must have gotten him, _she thought. She changed Asher and then carried him down to the kitchen. She stood their silently listening to her husband bond with their son.

"Father, son, bonding I see." She smiled. Teddy walked over to husband and gave him a kiss. "Happy Anniversary." Teddy sat down across from Spencer and started to breast feed Asher. "Isn't it hard to believe it's already been a year?"

"It's been a wonderful year, maybe the best." The prince smiled.

"A lot had happened."

"I agree. Best decision of my life was marrying you." The prince replied, flashing his wife a smile. "I hope you can say the same."

Teddy nodded smiling. "It was."

"I have something for you."

"For me?" Teddy questioned.

"Anniversary gift."

Teddy stared at her husband. "You didn't have to get me anything but what did you get me?"

The prince chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually." Teddy replied. "What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise you'll get tonight. We're going out to dinner tonight without the babies."

Teddy repositioned herself in her chair. "Without? Who's watching them?"

"Darling, don't worry, they'll be in safe hands."

Teddy breathed out and nodded.

Later that day, Spencer had Teddy dress somewhat up. He had his sister Scarlett with her boyfriend come watch the twins while they went out. Teddy, being the person she is, told Scarlett that if she needs anything or something wrong with either the babies to call her. Teddy had never left her babies alone but with either Spencer or his parents. She hated to leave them but it's good for her to get away from being a mother.

The prince took his wife to a romantic setting, on top of a mountain, overlooking Denmark. He had a picnic under the moonlight set up. He remembered back when he was attending Yale with Teddy, the beginning of their relationship began under the moonlight.

"Spencer, what did you do?" Teddy asked as they approached it. The prince helped his wife get down on the blanket and poured her a glass of champagne.

"I hope you like it. I wanted us to be alone for once."

Teddy smiled. "It was very thoughtful." She leaned forward and gave her husband a kiss. "I wish you didn't have me dress up though." Teddy said as she took her heels off. "Definitely not the outfit for a picnic."

The prince chuckled. "You look beautiful."

"You're very sweet." Spencer handed his wife a glass of champagne. "I shouldn't…"

"It won't harm you."

"It'll be in the babies' milk."

"We have enough milk frozen."

Teddy nodded and took a sip of the alcohol. _Oh how I missed it,_ she thought to herself. Teddy hadn't had any alcohol since Spencer's cousin's wedding in Ireland.

"I definitely had missed this." Teddy said taking another sip.

The prince smiled and held his glass up, declaring a toast. "To us and many more, happy years together."

Teddy smiled. "To us."

The prince scooted closer to his wife and gave her a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed once more and enjoyed the rest of the evening together. Everything was perfect in Teddy's and the prince's life at the moment, but will this be their happily ever after? Will they remain married? Will they remain in love? What does the future exactly have in store for the two of them?

**The end! **


End file.
